Journey of the Argonian Berserker
by LoveForeverNow
Summary: Cal'iss X'iil, the greatest warrior to ever set foot on the soil of Tamriel, sets his sights on the province of Skyrim looking for his next challenge. He will not be disappointed. (Argonian Dragonborn)(Bad at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

Journey of the Argonian Berserker

Chapter one

**This is, yet again, a new story of mine. Hope you like it. Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: LoveForeverNow owns both Skyrim and Bethesda.**

**What the hell are you doing?! You trying to get me sued?!**

**Disclaimer: . . . yes . . .**

**. . . Dick . . . I own nothing.**

_"__Why is it I keeping waking up in strange places? I don't even drink!"_

Cal'iss groaned, shaking his head to clear away his headache, immediately regretting it.

"Ah damn, it only made it worse."

"Hey, you, Argonian, you're finally awake."

"And oh how I wish I was still asleep."

He looked at his surroundings slowly, his vision still slightly blurry. When it cleared he groaned. He was in a carriage guarded by soldiers with his hands bound.

_"__Now why does this look familiar?" _he thought to himself.

"You were trying to cross the border right? Same as us and that thief over there."

The Argonian looked to his fellow prisoners taking in their features. The man in front of him was a Nord with long blonde hair and beard. The two men to his left were also Nords. Looking around he saw that all the guards were Nords except for the one in front, who looked like an Imperial. He shivered as he finally felt the cold chill in the air.

_"__So I'm in Skyrim huh?"_

"Damn you Stormcloaks, Skyrim was fine till you showed up. The empire was nice and lazy."

_"__Yep, definitely Skyrim."_

"If they hadn't been looking for you, I could have stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell by now."

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now thief."

"Way to point out the obvious, we almost missed that fact," Cal'iss added.

"Shut up back there," the driver called back at them. Cal'iss shivered again. There's just no getting used to this cold is there? He looked up at the others.

"So where you humans from?"

"Why do you care?" the thief spit.

"A Nord's last thought should be of home." The blonde Nord added forlornly.

"Rorikstead, I-I'm from Rorikstead."

"Riverwood."

"I'm from Helstrom." The Argonian turned to the prisoner on his right only to see that he was gagged.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true high king!"

Cal'iss tuned the others out for a moment to get a good look at this _true high king_. He looked strong from what he could tell. His muscles stood out even from under his cloak. The lizard's eyes wandered to his gag. There must have been a reason he was gaged while they weren't.

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovenguard a waits."

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine," he said without looking away from the gagged king.

"How can you be so calm about this?! We are going to die!" the thief said in a panicked voice. Cal'iss merely showed him his sharp teeth causing the man to flinch back.

"Speak for yourself; I can escape whenever I want."

"Then why don't you?" He smirked in response.

"The worse it gets the more fun it is."

He ignored the others again to look at the city they had just entered. City may be an exaggeration as it was no more than a dozen houses behind a wall. He could hear someone call out something about a headsman which only made his grin grow into a full blown smile. This was going to be _fun_.

"Look at him. General Tulius the military governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves, I bet they had something to do with this."

The smile instantly left his face at the mention of _them,_ it being replaced by a snarl. If there was one thing Cal'iss hated more than anything, it was those arrogant bastards in the Thalmor. His attention was brought behind him as he heard a child wondering about them.

"Go inside the house little cub," his father told him.

"Why? I want to watch the soldiers."

"Let the boy watch," he called to them. "He should know how the world works. Not to close though, the back splash can go pretty far," he finished with a dark chuckle. He turned back to the other prisoners, laughing at seeing the thief's now pale face.

"Get these prisoners into the yard, one at a time!"

"What's going on, why are we stopping?"

"Why do you think? End of the line."

_"__For you at least."_

He stood there among the others waiting for his name to be called bored out of his mind.

_"__Lists lists lists, why all the damn lists!"_

He didn't bat an eyelash when the thief died. Idiot should have waited. Finally he was called. He walked forward seeing the Nords in front of him for the first time. The shorter one was a female in heavy armor; the other male was bare faced with brownish hair.

"Who are you?" the male asked.

"Cal'iss X'iil, Saxhleel of Argonia."

Cal'iss grinned as he saw the man's eyes widen. So he recognized the name did he? Good.

"Captain, it's him."

"What are you going on about?"

"Remember the wanted poster? Argonian male, green scales, blue feathers, scar of three claw marks down his left eye, goes by the name of Cal'iss X'iil. He's the one who killed that member of the elder council. The one with the _500,000_ bounty on him."

"Only that much?" he said disappointed. "I thought it would be more than that." The captain smiled sadistically.

"Good thing he's going to the block then."

"By your orders captain. To the block prisoner, nice and easy."

He walked towards the block, moving past the other prisoners and kneeling over the choppers block. He smiled at the human's confused looks.

"I don't know about you but I don't want to keep the Hist waiting."

The headsman looked to the general for orders and received a nod in return. He hefted his axe into the air, ready to severe the Argonian's head. A quick kick to his knee caused him to buckle and fall. Cal'iss shot up, breaking himself free of the bonds on his arm, grabbed the headsman and proceeded to use him as a human shield against the oncoming arrows. Keeping the corpse in front of him, he reached down and picked up the fallen axe.

"Here is how it is going to work." He took a moment to savor the shocked faces of everyone around him. "I'm going to kill anyone holding a sword, bow, or wearing armor. I'm going to feed your corpse to the bears and then I'm going to leave."

"What in _Oblivion _is that?!" Tulius yelled out. Cal'iss shook his head exasperated.

'You really think I'm going to fall for that old trick?" The resounding shockwave staggered him to his knees. He looked behind him to see something that for once he hasn't seen before. A dragon.

"Didn't see that coming."

_"__Fus Roh Dah!"_

For the second time that day, Cal'iss felt the worst headache.

"Damn it, why is it always the damn head?!"

"Hey Argonian, let's go, the gods won't give us another chance!"

He looked up to see the Nord Ralof in front of him. He quickly grabbed the headsman's axe as they ran for the tower.

"Jarl Ulfric, was that really a dragon? Could the legends be true?"

"Legends don't burn down villages."

"Yeah no shit. We need to move, up the tower, now!"

They ran up the tower steps. They found a Nord there trying to clear the path, only to be crushed by the dragon crashing through the wall. With a mighty cry, Cal'iss brought down his axe on the dragon's head, leaving a scar down its left eye. It quickly flew off but circled around and came towards them.

"Looks like you just made it mad. See the Inn? Jump, we'll catch up!"

He didn't argue as he jumped, narrowly avoiding a fireball exploding where he was a moment ago. He made his way outside to find the Nord soldier from earlier as well as the boy who now had tears in his eyes.

"The real worlds a bitch huh kid?"

"Still alive prisoner? Stick with me if you want to stay that way. Gunner, take care of the boy."

"Gods guide you Hadvar."

So _that's _his name. They made their way through the village which was now in flames. They eventually made it to the keep where they met up with a familiar face.

"Ralof, you damned traitor! Out of my way!"

Cal'iss watched as the dragon flew overhead.

"We're escaping Hadvar, and you're not stopping us this time!"

The dragon picked up a soldier from the wall.

"Fine, I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovenguard!"

The dragon then dropped said soldier and he fell to his death.

"With me prisoner!"

"Come on let's go!"

"Oh for the love of-"

Cal'iss grabbed the bickering Nords by their necks and knocked their heads together.

"In case you idiots didn't realize: **THE VILLAGE IS BURNING AROUND US! GET YOUR ASSES IN THE KEEP NOW!**

They didn't argue, much too afraid of the lizard to do so, and followed him into the keep.

-0-

"You had to tempt fate didn't you?" Cal'iss said.

"How was I supposed to know there would be a giant snake?!" Hadvar defended.

"Hold up get down!" Ralof yelled quietly to them. Cal'iss looked up to see the Dragon fly over their heads. He smiled, took his axe which he had fittingly named executioner, and chased after the dragon.

"Where are you going?!" Hadvar called out to his retreating form.

"After the dragon of course!" he called back. The Argonian's smile widened.

This is going to be fun.

**Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Things to kill . . . and Riverwood.

**Sup guys. Enjoy and Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything.**

"Okay, so, dragons are faster than running. Good to know."

Cal'iss walked through the forest, the ever-present chill of Skyrim sending shivers down his spine. He rubbed his arms, trying to warm them up.

"Maybe I should have taken that body's clothes. Oh well might as well-OH shit!"

The world swirled around him as he fell. The landing wasn't so bad, he landed on something soft but did he hear a crunch? Looking down, he saw he was lying on top of a dead human.

"Bad luck huh human?"

He looked down to see the human wearing a fur kilt and coat. They looked quite warm.

"Well since you won't be needing these anymore, don't mind if I do."

A minute later and Cal'iss's rags were replaced by the human's fur clothing. He looked down at the dead man's shoes and then looked down at the fur boots he got at the fort. He shook his head and began to leave but he stopped. Right beside him was the entrance to a mine.

". . . too good to pass up." With that, he made his way inside. The inside was dark and damp, not that he expected any different. Not a minute into walking and he tripped a wire, releasing a rock trap a few feet in front of him, the rocks harmlessly rolling in the opposite direction of him.

"They should be careful where they put those. They might hurt someone."

He continued walking. When he turned the corner he could hear others talking.

"We got a guard posted outside and the rock trap. No one is sneaking their way in here." Cal'iss narrowed his brow and looked back towards the trap.

"How did they not hear that?"

"Is someone there?"

"Oh what, that they hear?"

Pulling executioner from his back, the Argonian charged forward. The two bandits inside cried out in surprise as a lizard with an axe came out of nowhere and tackled them both to the ground. Cal'iss was the first on his feet; he severed the head of the closest bandit and buried his axe into the chest of the other. He pulled the axe from the man's corpse and looked down at them puzzled.

"Is it just me or was that too easy?"

Deciding it wasn't worth his time to continue thinking on it he made his way deeper into the cave until coming across a lever overlooking the chamber he was in earlier.

"Oh what does this do?" he said gleefully.

He pulled the lever causing a bridge to fall.

"Didn't we have guards out here? Hey who's there?!"

_Oh they make this too easy _he thought.

"Well I'm glad you asked!" he shouted out at them as he snuffed the closest torch.

"What the- who is that?!"

"I am the nightmare in your skull," he said casually snuffing out another torch. One of the bandits ran down the now darkened tunnel. Soon after, a sickening _CRACK _was heard.

"Guld, are you there?"

"I am the fear that pierces your heart." Two torches behind the bandit snuffed out. He turned sharply only to see the small glow from the fire. The campfire doused in a puff of smoke. The last torch snuffed out.

"Who are you?!"

"I'm the lizard standing behind you wielding a very big axe."

-0-

Two bandits stood next to the small treasury they had next to the bridge. One of them, an orc was reading a book they got on the last raid. The other, a nord, was sharpening his sword.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!"

They both looked down the hall towards the bridge. The orc looked over at the nord.

"Did Hilde find another spider?"

"I'm over here jack-ass!" Hilde called from the opposite direction.

"Do we have any other female members?"

"Not that I know of but how about we make a few more. Who's first?"

They looked up to see a lizard wielding a _very _big axe.

"Oh shit."

"People are saying that a lot lately."

-0-

"What the hell?!"

"Stop him!"

"Oh gods!"

"He's just one lizard, kill him!"

"Agh!"

"Mercy, mercy!"

"Oh gods he's killing us!"

"Help!"

_Why do guards always have trouble killing these idiots?_

Cal'iss cut down yet another bandit and tossed his body off the bridge. Silence fell over the mine. He looked around to see the place was empty except for him and the corpses.

"Hello? Anyone else there that I can kill? Preferably those that put up a challenge? Don't let that discourage you if you can't, I'll still be happy to end your existence."

He slumped his shoulders in disappointment when no one answered. He should really work on his persuasion skills. He eyed the corpses around him taking into account the armor and weapons they wielded.

"Might as well make a profit."

-0-

"Hadvar! Ralof? What are you two doing here?"

"No time to explain Uncle. Ralof, go find your sister, I'm sure she'll want to see you."

"When we meet again Hadvar, you know it won't be on friendly terms."

"Then let's hope we don't see each other anytime soon."

"Oh Hist will you two shut up about your 'friends on different' sides crap? It's really getting on my nerves."

They turned to see a fur wearing Argonian with many leather bags walk slowly through the entrance to Riverwood. He approached the blacksmith, moving past the two slack jawed soldiers. He set the bags down in front of the blacksmith and sighed in relief while rubbing his shoulders.

"You have no idea how heavy those are."

"Where did you get all that?" Hadvar asked.

"A mine not far from here. It had . . . questionable residence inside. They did not care for my entrance (or the separating of their limbs) so they asked me to leave. I, like the gentlemen I am, obliged but not before chivalrously relieving them of these burdens."

The others looked at him like he was insane. Maybe he was, he wouldn't deny it. The blacksmith, a burly nord, cleared his throat before approaching the berserker.

"My name is Advar, I'm the town's blacksmith. I suppose you want to sell what you have in these bags?"

"Actually, just these two," he said while picking the two up and handing them to the man. The moment the human grabbed hold of the bags they fell to the ground. He struggled to lift them but they didn't move an inch.

"How heavy are these bags?"

"600 lbs. I counted." He bent down and picked up the last bag. "While you take care of that, I'll go sell these."

"How did you get here before us if you carrying bags that heavy?" A beyond confused Ralof asked.

"I have my ways."

"Dragon! I saw a dragon!"

"Dragons now is it mother?"

Sven and his mother jumped as an Argonian appeared next to them out of nowhere.

"A dragon? Was it as black as the night?"

"Yes it was! It flew over the burrow!"

They watched as he dashed down the road heading towards the burrow.

"Where are you going?" Hadvar called out to him.

_Why must I constantly repeat myself?_

"After the dragon of course!"

**Thanks for reading! Waiver if you will.**

**Waiver: Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Things to Kill . . . and Whiterun

**Hey guys, this is a new chapter. Hope you enjoy. Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

"I can't believe this! I risk my life against bandits, spiders, fucking Undead! Only for 100 gold."

Cal'iss seethed as he walked along the empty dirt road. The Argonian was having a bad day. Not only did he not find the dragon, but his fur coat was burned to a crisp by a bandit mage. All he had to protect himself from Skyrim's chill was his boots, gloves, and kilt. Not that he minded all that much but he really liked that coat. Plus this stone wasn't getting any lighter. He hoped someone in Whiterun was willing to take it off his hands. The berserker lit a fireball in his hand, letting the magic's heat warm him up.

"Keep moving citizen, this is Imperial business."

He looked up to see a trio of Imperial soldiers and a Nord prisoner standing in front of him. Not caring for starting a fight that wouldn't be very challenging Cal'iss moved to the side of the road to let them pass. As they did, he noticed the prisoner wore only rags.

_"__Just like I did when I woke up in the wagon," _"Excuse me," he called out to the soldiers. One of them turned back to the Argonian with an annoyed look.

"What?" he asked gruffly.

"Where do you bring the prisoner's equipment when you capture them?"

The soldiers annoyed look deepened into a scowl.

"That's Imperial business and has nothing to do with you lizard."

"Help me out here, I was wrongfully accused of a crime but the guards never told me where they put my stuff."

"Listen here scale back, I don't give a skeever's ass about your-"

"Enough Sergeant," one of the other soldiers cut him off. The Sergeant immediately stood at attention.

"Yes Captain." The Captain turned to Cal'iss.

"Any items confiscated from you during the time of your arrest would have been brought to the Jarl's armory in whatever hold you were arrested in."

"Thank you, may your gods watch over you," Cal'iss curtsied with a nod of his head.

"It's no trouble, good day to you citizen." With that the soldiers turned and walked down the road, Cal'iss going in the opposite direction.

_"__Whatever hold I was arrested in hmmm?"_ He mused to himself. _"If they brought me to Helgen then they probably brought my equipment to Falkreath."_

The Argonian continued to walk as he thought. Getting his things back may be difficult as he was not technically pardoned of his crime. Plus there was still the bounty. They just wouldn't let that go. Honestly, you assassinate one major political figure and you're suddenly branded a threat to the empire! Ridiculous, all of it. He only killed the one council member, they were blowing things _way _out of proportion. Maybe they reacted the way they did because he sprayed blood on the Emperor's robes. These human nobles really make a big deal about their clothes.

"A good fight, no thanks to you."

"What?" Cal'iss turned to see a trio of warriors around a dead giant. Looking around more showed him he was right outside of Whiterun. How long was he walking?

"Hey you deaf? I said you could have helped." Oh right, the warriors were still there. He really needs to stop spacing out.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." He looked over the warriors carefully. There were two females and a male, all Nords. The male looked like your average brute, not all that bright but probably friendly to anyone that didn't annoy him. The female farthest from him had dark brown hair and studded armor, she didn't stand out much. The female who addressed him however caught his attention. Ancient Nord armor, war paint on her face and a strong bow on her back. A true Nord woman.

"I can see that," she eyed the axe on his back. "You know how to use that?" Cal'iss Reached back behind and unsheathed executioner from his back, twirling it once before letting it rest on his shoulder.

"It needs a good sharpening, the head has more weight for swings but it's difficult to control, and the wooden handle makes it hard to block. It's not much but I make it work." The woman nodded approvingly.

"You know your way around a weapon, and you certainly don't look like a stranger to fighting. Perhaps you _would _make for a decent companion."

Cal'iss chuckled lightly causing the woman to scowl. "Something funny?" He raised his hands in defense.

"No offense to you or your people, but when I fight, it's either for myself or my king. Luck be with you in your battles though." Without waiting for a response, the berserker continued to walk down the road, making his way up to the city's gate. When he reached the gate two guards stopped him.

"The city is closed, official business only."

"I have business in the city."

"Yeah right," the other guard laughed. "Hit the road lizard."

Cal'iss hissed lowly at the man, causing him to back up suddenly.

"I suppose your fine with letting Riverwood burn to the ground. Don't worry about it; I'm sure the guards there can handle a dragon attack. All _two _of them."

Both the guards were silent as they looked at each other for a moment. Finally one shouted 'Open the gates' and they stepped out of the Argonian's way. With a scowl still etched onto his face, Cal'iss entered the city of Whiterun.

_"__Not bad," _he thought. The guards may have been dicks but the city was nice. Right as you walk in there's a bridge, water, and a forge. Three things he likes being the first things he sees? He already liked this city. He immediately made his way to the forge's grinding stone. He ignored the argument between the two humans as he took out executioner. His axe really needed to be sharpened and he wouldn't be long. After probably a minute on the grind stone and executioner was like a new axe. He ran his finger over the edge, smiling slightly as it easily cut into his scaled finger.

"Can I help you?" asked the smith behind him.

"That won't be necessary, keep up the good work," he said before walking away casually.

Continuing to walk through the city, he took the time to look around. It was a beautiful city. It had a very welcoming feeling but still held onto that gruffness that all Skyrim cities seemed to have. Then his eyes traveled to his destination. If he could whistle he would. Dragon's keep wasn't the biggest castle he had seen but it practically bled radiance and strength. With a deep breath he made his way to the keep.

-0-

"Jarl Balgruuf, this man says he has news on the dragon."

"Thank you Irileth. So, you have news on the dragon."

Cal'iss looked over the Nord before him. So this was Jarl Balgruuf the Greater. He certainly looked the part, but he wasn't one to jump to conclusions. Most of the time.

"Yes, it destroyed Helgen and last I saw, it was flying over Riverwood."

"What do you think now Preventus? Can we still trust in the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?"

Cal'iss took this time to examine the Jarl. From the argument going on in front of him, he is a man who cares about his people; always a good quality in a leader.

"I thank you for bringing this to my attention, you have my gratitude." Cal'iss nodded respectively.

"It is no trouble. However, I was wondering if you knew of anyone who could make use of this stone," he said as he pulled out the large stone he retrieved from Bleak Fall's Burrow. The Jarl eyed it for a moment.

"My court wizard might know something about it. Speaking of which, I was hoping you might be able to help him with something."

"So long as I get paid I have no complaints."

"Of course, follow me." The Jarl stood from his throne and gestured for the Berserker to follow.

"Oh I hadn't gotten your name," the Jarl said to the Argonian.

"Cal'iss X'iil," he said without hesitation. Balgruuf narrowed his brows for a moment, seeming to be thinking of something.

"That name sounds familiar, ah Farengar!"

Cal'iss turned to the man the Jarl had just addressed. It was a human wearing blue robes. Classic wizard.

"This man has something for you to look at," he said to the wizard. Cal'iss didn't need to see the man's eyes to know that he wasn't interested; it was all over his body language.

"And what would that be? Another third rate enchanted necklace some adventurer wants appraised?"

"More like a carved stone possibly thousands of years old."

"Stone? What are you-"The wizard quickly fell silent when he saw the stone. The Argonian in the room grinned. His reaction definitely meant value.

"This, this is the dragon's stone. Where did you get this?"

"Oh you know, the end of a crypt guarded by bandits, spiders, traps, draugrs, and a very pissed off giant rat. The usual."

"R-right," he said awestruck. "This is exactly what I was looking for. Thank you-"

"Jarl Balgruuf!"

The three men turned to see the Dark elf Irileth and a guard run up to them, the guard being out of breath.

"Irileth, what's wrong?"

"A dragon has been spotted outside of the city."

"Where?!" Cal'iss blurted. Irileth looked at him with annoyance. She didn't appreciate how eager he seemed.

"The Western Watchtower, wait where are you going?"

"After the dragon," he called back as he sprinted to the door. "It will not escape this time!"

-0-

"I see you decided to wait for us after all."

Cal'iss glanced briefly back at the elf and her guards before returning his attention to the tower. It was damaged, old, and crumbling. Nothing new there but he was pretty sure it wasn't supposed to be on fire. Currently he knelt behind a stone a dozen yards or so from the scene.

"Have you seen the dragon?"

"No."

"Then what are you waiting for."

"You. Plus I'm making sure it doesn't get the drop on us."

"How could something as big as a dragon get the drop on us?"

"You'd be surprised."

Deciding he had waited long, Cal'iss drew his newly sharpened executioner and stood up from his kneeling position. He looked back at the group behind him.

"Weapons out and senses sharp," he addressed the Nords. "We don't know if the dragon is still around so be ready. If it attacks it will circle us first, so start with your bows. Spread out and look for survivors but tread lightly." With that he made his way forward.

He could hear the guards grumble about a 'lizard' telling them what to do but they were quickly silenced by Irileth. The group made their way closer to the ruins, the smell of charred flesh making the guards gag. Even Cal'iss scowled in disgust. He approached the entrance to the tower when someone ran out suddenly.

"Everyone get down! That thing's going to come back!"

"Calm down," Cal'iss said trying to settle the scared man until someone called out.

"Oh gods, it's coming back!"

Looking up, Cal'iss' eyes widened. It wasn't the same dragon that attacked Helgen but that didn't mean it wasn't as intimidating. Its roar shook the very ground. Before anyone could react, the beast breathed its hell on a guard, his screams cutting off quickly as the fire burned him alive.

"Take that thing down!" yelled Irileth. "Make every arrow count!"

"We'll need more than arrows," Cal'iss growled. He ran for the tower, grabbing a fallen soldier's sword and bow as he ran. He ran through the tower and up the stairs to the roof, the survivor following behind him.

"Where are you going?!"

Once he made it to the roof he notched an arrow. The dragon had landed by now and continued to attack the guards with its hellfire. A second of aiming later and the arrow was sent flying only to glance off the dragon's hide. He notched another and fired again but it was the same. The only thing that seemed to even slightly hurt the thing was Irileth's lightning magic. Cal'iss cast aside the bow, bringing up a ball of fire in his hand he cast the bolt at the dragon's head. Good thing was it struck the dragon's eye. It roared in fury and pain as its left eye was blinded. Bad thing was it only pissed it off. It looked up to the tower and with its remaining eye, glared death at the Argonian. The beast took off, flying away from the tower.

"You did it! It's retreating."

No it wasn't. Cal'iss' eyes widened when the dragon changed direction. And flew straight towards them.

"GET DOWN!"

It was too late as a ball of fire exploded at their feet. Cal'iss was knocked down the steps of the tower, rolling down halfway before stopping. The guard was blown clear off the tower roof, being grabbed by the dragon's jaws before he could hit the ground. Cal'iss groaned as he slowly rose to his feet. He made his way up the stairs again. The tower suddenly shook violently causing him to stumble. He continued up the stairs, executioner being brought to bear. He reached the roof and stared down the dragon. It clinged to the side of the tower, growling lowly at the cretin that blinded it. The Argonian growled back and charged the beast with a mighty battle cry. He swung his axe again only for the result to be the same as when he first attacked a dragon. His newly sharpened axe barely cut the creatures hide. He swung again, this time at the neck which gave much better results. The dragon roared again and breathed its fire down on the Argonian. His body was swallowed by the flames.

The guards below watched in horror as the Argonian died before their eyes. Even attacking up close with an axe that big did nothing to the creature, what chance did they have? Irileth clenched her fist tightly. She always thought of herself as a realist, someone who was above naïve optimism. She wished she had that now but she knew the truth.

They were going to die.

That is until they saw something that took their breath away. The Argonian was alive. His axe was charred and useless, but he was . . . healing? His skin changed from dead and burned to its natural green scales. His entire form seemed to be glowing, even the dragon seem surprised.

Cal'iss grinned as he stared down the monster. He picked up the sword he grabbed earlier and pointed it at the dragon.

"You'll have to do better than that."

The dragon growled and took off. Before it could get far, Cal'iss ran and jumped onto the beasts back. The monster roared and attempted to shake him.

**_"_****_Dir Joor! Thuri du hin sil ko Sovngarde!"_**

The dragon dove down causing Cal'iss to fall forward. The beast flew up suddenly making the Argonian fall down its back and catch himself by plunging his sword into the skin of its wing. Another roar reached his ears as well as a tearing sound. He looked up to see his sword cutting through the dragon's wing.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit SSSSSHHHHIIIIIITTTTTT!"

Both he and the dragon fell to the ground in a heap of scales, Cal'iss falling a few feet away from the dragon. As he rose to his feet he saw the dragon glaring at him once again. It reared its head and released a mighty roar. Cal'iss breathed in and returned the shout with his own. He raised the sword and charged. The dragon lunged with its jaws, hoping to crush the Argonian in between its teeth. This didn't happen as Cal'iss rolled to the side and before the dragon could move, plunged his sword into its eye down to the hilt. The dragon screamed in agony as the blade pierced its brain.

**_"_****_Dovahkiin? NOOOOOO!"_**

The dragon collapsed dead on the ground. Its skin burned and dissolved into an energy that flew into Cal'iss. It was overwhelming, the experience of thousands of years all going into his mind at once. Just as fast as it came, the feeling disappeared leaving nothing but a dragon's skeleton. Irileth and the remaining guards ran up to him and stared in shock and awe, the latter being mostly from the guards. Cal'iss looked at them and smiled weakly before falling to the ground, the world disappearing around him into darkness.

**Before you exit out of this, I really need you guys to review. Tell me what you think, what did I do wrong, what did I do right, what should I change, did I do anything that annoyed you? I need you to tell me these things so I can do better. Also, I do have a plan for this story; I'm not just making it up as I go along. Mostly. I have two story arcs for this: Alduin and one other, both of which I will do at the same time. Let me know what you think.**

**Waiver: Review please.**


End file.
